


House Pride

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inter-House Unity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's different at Hogwarts when the war is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own HP.

It started with the returning students. They'd lived through the Carrows, survived under Snape, thrived under Harry's return from the dead. House colour meant nothing after the Slytherins streamed back to fight on _their_ side, green-and-silver ripped off black robes. The important thing was _being there_ , whether you fought or dragged others to safety or did nothing but shake in a stairwell because you were too desperately young and too desperately scared-

When September first rolled around, House pride meant nothing more than the dormitory you were probably supposed to sleep in at night. They traded seats at House tables, went in and out of each other's common rooms, and told the first years that House unity didn't really mean much, not when it came to the _important_ stuff.

"You're supposed to set an example," Minerva told her year seven and the few year eight students who'd returned to finish their schooling, regarding them sternly over the top of her spectacles.

"We are, Headmistress," Luna Lovegood said dreamily. "Just not the one you want us to, I think." Constellations scrawled across the top of her hand when she pushed strands of straggly hair out of her face, and Minerva couldn't help but notice the golden friendship bracelet looped around her skinny wrist. Most of the other students currently crowded in the Headmistress's office sported similar ones. Minerva sighed.

"House unity is an important part of Hogwarts history," she said anyway.

"Of course it is," Ginny Weasley said earnestly, freckles standing out in prominence. Minerva stared at her until her cheeks went pink and she looked down at her shoes.

"Your House is your family," Minerva said, half to herself. "The entire student body cannot provide the same experience. For some children, Hogwarts is all they _have_."

"We know, Headmistress," Neville Longbottom said in a level voice. "But you could let us _try_."

She nodded once.

"Then try," she said, dismissing them. A slight smile played around her mouth.


End file.
